Blood, Sweat & Tears
by naviskyy
Summary: Ever wondered if Happy and Rizzo got their happily ever after? Want to know what happened to baby Harley? How little Grace Teller is doing? Find the answers to these questions and more in the sequel to Blood Don't Make Family.
1. The Next Generation

AN: Told y'all there's a sequel! Enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews. Please and thank you. If you haven't read _Blood Don't Make Family_ yet please do.

SN: I don't repeat don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I do repeat do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 1: The Next Generation

"Maaaaa!" I came out of the kitchen to find my only child standing in the foyer looking excited.

"What. And stop yellin, little boy."

"I'm not a little boy, Ma. I'll be 17 in a week." I looked at my baby. Okay so he wasn't a baby. He was the spitting image of his father and sounded more like him everyday. Hell he even had his father's facial expressions. That plus my attitude the kid was handful for some.

"I know how old you are, Harley, I was there. Now what's got you all excited and bouncin around like you're on a damn sugar rush."

"I get to get my bike for my birthday!"

"Got your report card?" Harley wasn't a bad student, he just didn't apply himself some times. So as an incentive to boost his grades I finally agreed to letting him go buy motorcycle with his father. Since a motorcycle meant Harley could start prospecting I made the condition that his grades couldn't slack because of it.

What's got you bouncin around like a cheerleader, kid?" Happy said out of nowhere. _Christ! All these years and he's still scaring me with that Houdini shit._ Harley handed his father his report card.

"Looks like we're goin gettin you a bike, son." said Happy. _I am so NOT ready for this shit._ Harley went to his room damn near skipping. I spun around to stare into my husband's eyes.

"Fuck! Now I gotta worry about both of you on bikes." Happy laughed.

"This isn't funny. He's my baby."

"You are such a mom." Happy said giving me a hug. Just then his cell rang.

"If that's Tig, tell 'im dinner's at 6:30." I must of been right because I heard Happy repeat what I said at the end of the conversation.

"Wasn't Tig. The Tellers are comin to dinner. And probably Tig once Jax relays the information."

"Okay." I wasn't worried or mad that we were having extra bodies over. I'd grown accustomed to making more than enough food. When your family is comprised of bikers one tends to expect "random" visits when a meal is involved.

I was just finishing setting the table when the doorbell rang and the ringer just walked in my house. I didn't bother looking I knew who it was. Only Tig's crazy ass would have the balls to walk into a house were the occupants carried guns and had killer aim. "Go in my kitchen and stick your fingers in my food, Trager, and it'll be your last meal."

"You won't hurt me, Rizzy."

"Try it and see."

"Aw come on!"

"You sound like a child."

"You're mean."

"You'll live."

"Startin shit with my Old Lady already, Tig." _I'm getting to old for him to still be scaring the shit outta me with that silent, poppin outta nowhere shit._

"Of course I am."

"One day she's gonna shoot you."

"No she want."

"Yeah she will. Ma's gotta bullet with your name on it. I've seen it." Harley said out of nowhere. _Fuckin hell! Kid's got his father's stealth skills._

"Kid's tellin the truth." For the first time in the entire existence of knowing each other, Tig looked like he might actually be considering the possibility that I would actually shoot him. Just as Tig was about to say something the doorbell rang. Harley answered the door and the entire Teller clan filed in to my house. Tara walked in trailed by their daughter Grace (her almost 17 year old stunt double) and Jax was trailed by their son Abel (Jax's 11 year stunt double). Everybody said their hellos and we headed to the dining room. We were getting our grub on and holding various conversations. "So I hear the boy's gettin his bike this weekend." Tig said from his end of the table. _Thank you for reminding me about some shit I don't want to think about, Trager._ Jax started congratulating Harley and joking about the hard time he was going to have during the prospecting period. _Really wish people would stop bringing up shit I don't want to think about._ Abel was looking at Harley like he'd just became Abel's new hero or something. _I recognize that look, Tara's gonna be in my shoes in a few years._ Grace was looking at my son with a look I'd seen on woman older than her that came across her father and the other Sons. _Aw hell! Grace is attracted to Harley. Not my best friend's daughter._ My son was about to start prospecting (dear sweet mother of Christ) and my goddaughter was looking at my son like she was trying to become my daughter in law. Life was about to get interesting. I just at the moment didn't realize how interesting.


	2. Shocker

AN: I had a lot of fun writing Rizzo and Happy's story. Liked it so much I decided to write a sequel. I've enjoyed writing my stories, very therapeutic for me. Also gives me something to do between baby feedings. Anyways, buckle up y'all, y'all know it's gonna be an interesting ride (this is Happy and Rizzo after all).

AN2: If you haven't read _Blood Don't Make Family_ yet please do. Reviews, questions and comments are appreciated. Thank you in advance. Enjoy the adventures of the Lowman crew!

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy (sad face), this includes Happy (tears). I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy (happy face), this includes Rizzo (no more tears).

* * *

Chapter 2: Shocked

It's been a month since Harley got his motorcycle. I had a mini internal panic attack every time my son got on his bike. Seeing my own child on a motorcycle wasn't the only thing causing internal panic attacks, the fact that Harley was prospecting was contributing as well. I was proud of my son. The Old Lady in me was glad Harley was following in his father's footsteps but the mother in me was worried about her only child.

I was at work doing my nursing thing filling out paperwork when Tara asked me to join her for lunch. A few hours later I was sitting across from Tara eating a salad. "So how are things in the Lowman household?" asked Tara.

"Just great. I'm worried anytime either my husband or son pulls outta the driveway. Why did my son have to wanna be a Son? I blame his father." I said laughing at the tail end of my statement.

"Don't get me wrong I'm proud of my boy but I am his mom." I added.

"I get it I worry about Abel and I have a few more years before I'm in your position. It does seem we're in a different position together though."

"What position is that?"

"My godson and your goddaughter are trying to make us in laws.'

"You noticed that too?"

"Hard not to notice. Harley came by the other day to ask our permission to ask out Grace. When did you notice?"

"Last time we had dinner at my house, Grace was lookin at Harley like we look at our husbands."

"I'm not ready for this."

"Me neither, my friend, me neither." Tara and I finished eating and went back to work.

The work day was over and I was headed to the clubhouse with Tara riding my ass the whole way there. Tara and I got out of our cars at the same time. "Damn, Teller, if you're gonna ride my ass, the least you could do is pull my hair." I said laughing as we headed into the clubhouse. Tara was laughing beside me as we walked in the clubhouse. "What's so funny?" Jax asked as he hugged Tara before dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Nothing." I replied still laughing as Happy did the same to me.

"Hey, Rizzo, what's this I hear about you liking Tara to pull your hair?" Tig said coming in the clubhouse behind us. _Leave it to Tig to hear some kinky shit no one else heard._ Happy and Jax were staring at me and Tara with questioning looks. "If she's gonna ride my ass all the way to the clubhouse it's the least she could do." I replied to their unspoken question. Happy whispered something in my ear and I started smiling. Boy was I going to have fun when I got home. "How was work?" Happy asked out loud.

"Exhausting. We've got a set of twins and their parents are fucking idiots." I replied.

"Yes they are." Tara said cosigning. "Talking to them makes my head hurt."

"Me too."

"They can't be that bad." Jax said.

"Bullshit." Tara and I said at the same time. We were all sitting around shooting the shit when the kids walked in. We asked the kids how school was going and all the parental shit you're supposed to do with your kids and then headed to our respective homes.

I was walking into my home with my husband and son on my heels when Harley decided he wanted some motherly advice. "Hey Ma, can I ask a question."

"Sure son."

"Would flowers be something nice to bring a girl on a first date?"

"This about Grace?"

"Who told you?"

"Tara."

"Of course."

"And to answer your question, yes, bring flowers. And if you want brownie points get Tara some too."

"Thanks Ma."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said as a hugged my only child. I turned to look at my husband. "Nothing to say about your son going out with the 'Princess of Charming'?" I asked Happy.

"Not really. Not much of surprise, Babe." I nodded my agreement.

 _Three weeks later_

Harley and Grace "officially" became a couple two weeks after their first date. Between school, prospecting, family time and Grace my baby boy had his hands full. Tara and I managed to get over the fact that our kids were dating. Not like we had much of a choice at least that's what our husbands told us. Overall life was good. And then something that would alter everything happened.

Tara and I had just finished our last rounds and were in the middle of briefing our replacements for the next shift when a woman dressed in a tailored suit approached the nurses' station looking for me. "I'm looking for Rizzo Carter?" The woman asked the nurse occupying the station. I approached before the nurse could respond. "It's Lowman not Carter." I said extending my hand. The woman shook before replying.

"Apologies. Mrs. Lowman. My name is Miriam Smith. I'm an attorney. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Tara offered the use of her office so I lead Ms. Smith in that direction. I also asked Tara to join us. Whatever this woman had to say was going to reach Tara's ears anyway so why not let her stay. Once every was seated Ms. Smith began talking. "I here on behalf of your sister Mrs. Lowman."

"I'm an only child."

"Yes about that, your mother, Natalie Carter gave birth to a baby girl when you were mine. The baby was put up for adoption with specific instructions that whomever adopted the child could never tell she was adopted until she reached twenty-one. My client never felt the need to contact her birth family until now."' I was having a hard time processing this information. _Even as worm food, Natalie Carter is vexing me. At least she was only able to screw up on kid._ "So contacted me now?" I asked.

"My client died Mrs. Lowman. She died at the hands of drunk driver. The doctors couldn't save her but they saved her baby. You're my client's only living family. According to her last will and testament the is to go to family. I understand that I've given you a lot of information to process. Think on and give me a call." Ms Smith said as she handed over her business card..

"If I decide to not take the baby what'll happen to him or her?" I asked as the lawyer reached the door.

"She'll end up in the system. She's only three weeks old Mrs. Lowman,"

"Shit bricks on sticks. That's a lot of bombs to drop on one person." Tara said after a few silent moments.

"Uh...yeah." I said absentmindedly. I stood on to head to my car.

"You sure you're good to drive?" Tara asked as we reached our cars. "Seems like you're in shock or something."

"You know, I probably shouldn't drive." I said heading to get into the passengers side of Tara's vehicle.

Tara dropped me off and sped off to deal with her own brood. Twenty minutes later I was sitting on my couch still in scrubs when Happy walked through the door with Harley on his heels. I have my family the play by play of my encounter with Ms. Smith. "Do you want to keep the kid?" Happy asked.

"Not just my wants involved. This decision affects you and Harley too."

"Always wanted a sibling." Harley piped in.

"Well...the kid's spoken. Now, do you want the kid or not?" Happy asked again.

"Yeah I do. I don't wanna leave her to the system."

"Cool. I get baby sister." That was about the most excitement my child would express about the situation. I reached over the arm of the couch for the phone and called Ms. Smith. I was off the next day so I set up a time to meet.

The next day after signing the necessary documents Happy and I were on our way to Lodi to see the baby in the hospital. We were headed to non Sons territory. Even though it was friendly territory for Sons (the MC in Lodi was a brother club) Happy decided to go sans kutte since he wasn't on Club business. As we entered the room the baby was in was in I knew that moment I laid eyes on her that I'd protect her with my life. I looked over at my husband and knew he felt the same.

The doctor came in and updated us on the baby's condition. She was a month premature but no major problems. They were releasing her in a week. That gave me a week to get the house in order, her room together and baby essentials. "Have you decided on a name?" Ms Smith asked once the doctor left. We hadn't decided on a name but I said one anyway. "Her name's Miracle." I said. I saw Happy smirk out of my peripheral.

"And her middle name?"

"What was my sister's middle name?" I asked

"Actually it was the same as your first. Requested by your mother as part of the adoption agreement."

"Miracle Rizzo Lowman it is."

In a week's time I'd have an infant in my house again.. Even though I was a little rusty when it came to infant care. I was excited. Life sure has a way of throwing curve balls doesn't it.


End file.
